Hey LiL SiS!
by Yakusoku Dream
Summary: Nova's little sister named JoJo comes to visit her favorite big sister! Summery sucks. Better than it sounds.
1. A Letter to you

HELLOOOOOOO PEOPLE! This is my first fic eva so no flames!

Disclaimer: Me no own

It was a rainy day in Shugazoom and Nova was bored out of her mind. She looked out the window of the Super Robot and saw nothing but the gray sky and rain.((AN: I know they don't have separate rooms and there aren't no windows but just bear with me! Alright?))She didn't notice her laptop was still on((AN: Like I said, bear with me!)) so the voice on her laptop saying "You Got Mail!" made her jump 10 feet in the air! So she checked her mail and was surprised it was from her sister!

_Dear Big Sis,_

_How the heck are ya! We haven't talked or seen each other since we were little! So guess what? LiL Sis is comin to town tomorrow! I can't wait to see you! OMG! Momma said Hi and she misses you. Bye Nova! Love you!_

_Love,_

_JoJo_

Nova's face went from glum to pure joy when she received the letter from her sister! She could hardly wait to tell the others! She zoomed downstairs to tell the others. "HEY GUYS! GUYS!"She bellowed. "What is it Nova? Is something wrong?"Asked a concerned Antauri."No! No! My sis is coming tomorrow!"She yelled estaticly. '_Hmmmm..'_ Thought Sprx,'_If she's as beautiful as Nova, then I can't WAIT to meet her..'_Sprx smirked evilly. "What are you plotting?" Asked Nova suspicioucly, "Oh, Nothing." Replied Sprx innocently.

So sorry it was short! . But I'm new to this stuff! So RnR PWEASE!


	2. Here she is!

Wow! I got more reviews than I expected! Well I guess I gotta thank them:

Fan Of Romance: Thanks for the Review! Enjoy the story!

Crystal Sapphire: Lol…Enjoy my fic!

Snipemaster: Yeah there's gonna be a lot of comedy but don't expect to get it soon ok ;)? Enjoy!

4Evermonkeyfan: Yay! I'm not the only one! Enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: Don't own the show

The next day, a few light, hesitant, knocks were placed on the door of the Super Robot. No one seemed to hear it but only Nova did.

"I'll get it!" She yelled to the guys.

"Get what?" Said Otto, obviously confused. Nova opened the door to reveal ((AN: That's how you spell it right?)) a female monkey with rosy pink fur, sky blue eyes, and jet black, braided hair.

"Hey big sis!"She greeted. Nova seemed paralyzed for a moment but she recovered quickly.

"Oh My God! I finally get to see you again!" She screamed and glomped her little sister.

"It's good to see you too!"

"I can't believe it! Look at how much you've grown!"

"Well, not everyone stays little forever!"

"Oh! You have got to meet my friends!" Nova said and literally dragged her sister to the living room.

"Hey everybody she's here!" Nova yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Ok! This is Chiro! He's the leader of the team." She introduced.

"Hi there." Chiro said cheerfully.

"Hey..." JoJo replied, shyly putting her hand out, however Chiro took it gratefully.

"This is Antauri. Second in command. Without him, our team will fall apart!" Nova said.

"Hello young friend! Pleased to meet you." He said. Both shook hands.

"This is Hal Gibson. He's the team's science guy! But don't get him mad! He has a fiery temper!"

"You mean as fiery as yours?" JoJo commented slyly.

"Oh shut up!" Nova said playfully.

"Nice to meet to Joanna, but please, just call me Gibson!" He said.

"Nice to meet you too, but please, just call me JoJo." She replied, shaking his hand.

"This is Otto, the team's mechanic! He may be clumsy at times but that's why we love him right?" Nova introduced.

"Hiya JoJo! It's great to meet you!" He tried to bow but ended up tripping. "Ouch!" He simply said.

JoJo giggled slightly. "Nice to meet you too Otto." She said helping him up.

"And lastly, this is Sprx. The team's pervert…" Nova introduced glaring.

"Come on Nova, babe, you know you dig me…" Sprx said playfully.

JoJo giggled again. "Nice to meet you Sprx." She said.

"Oh believe me, the pleasure is _all_ mine." Sprx said, taking her hand and kissing it.

JoJo blushed a little, but got over it quickly. Nova glared at Sprx for a second but turned her attention back to her sister. Everybody turned back to what they were doing currently.

"So, now that you have met the team, what do you wanna do?" Nova asked.

"Hmm…..Do you have any video games?" She asked.

"Of course we do! What kind of home would it be without any?"

"A peacefull one..." Gibson replied walking past them, obviously overheard to conversation. Nova glared at him for a moment while JoJo giggled.

"So what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Nova shouted. "Hey guys! Make room for two more!" She shouted running toward the guys. JoJo was right behind her. '_I think I'm gonna like this place after all…'_

Wow! 3 pages! I'm so impressed wit myself!

J.J: Don't give yourself a migraine over it, Ontario.

Me: You're so nice to the Monkey Team! How come you not nice to me?

J.J: Cuz, I dun like you.

Me: Meanie….

J.J: I know I am!

Me: glares

Hey, that poor cute little blue button over there has been harassed and raped ;; Poor soul…. It will feel better if you click on it!


	3. Omg! Look I updated!

Well lookies here people! I'm baaaaaaaack! insert evil laughter here And I've decided, I'm not deleting this after all! W00t!

J.J: Well woo-freaking-hoo. . 

Me: Hey hey hey! No cussing here young lady! .O

J.J: That was NOT a cussword you moron 

Me: Anyways I am too lazy to go over the reviews so all just say this to all. THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOUUU! 0

ON WITH TEH FIC! 0 

Disclaimer: No own, no sue.

The Team were playing video games like every other day excluding Antauri and Gibson, who were meditating/making experiments as always. It's been two months since JoJo arrived at the Super Robot. And surprisingly, while she was there, there were no missions/emergencies….Until today o0

The alarm went off and Jo was the only one startled. Hey, you would be too if it was your first visit to the Super Robot and a freakishly loud alarm rams your ears out of nowhere. NEVER TRUST YOUR TV SOUND. ……But that has absolutely nothing to do with our story right now. :D So let's get back to the subject, shall we?

Jo jumped at the sound of the alarm. "What was that?" She asked her older sibling.

"Trouble." She simply answered.

The team all ran to the large window/screen/whatever you call it to see what the trouble was.

"Formless at downtown. We must hurry and get there quickly." Antauri stated.

"Ok. This Formless thing? Yeah, that's got to stop. This is seriously getting old," Sprx stated boredly.

"Umm…I'm new to this Super Hero stuff, but….what the heck is a formless?" Jo asked.

"Exactly what they are called. They're formless gooey skeleton type creatures that always cause havoc in the city." Gibson answered.

"You wanna come? Or are you chicken?" Nova teased her younger sibling.

JoJo pouted slightly and answered "Heck no! I'm going with ya!"

"Well, all right! Let's go! But, if you ever chicken out, don't worry, we'll understand." Nova stated innocently.

Jo looked rather annoyed but let it slide because she knew her sister was joking. "I have Fire powers and I'm not afraid to burn you with it." Jo said jokingly.

Nova only smirked.

The Team all went to their teleporting tubes. Since Jo did not have a tube yet she went with her sister instead. Whenever they needed to go on a mission Jo needed to stay in the Cruiser 6 with her older sister until Otto or Gibson built her at least the a tail for the robot.

"Monkeys, Mobilize!"

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 6 GO!"

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 5 GO!"

"Fist Rocket 4 GO!"

"Fist Rocket 3 GO!"

"Brain Scrambler Pilot 2 GO!"

"Torso Tank Driver GO!"

"Super!"

"Robot!"

"Monkey!"

"Team!"

"Hyper!"

"Force!"

"GO!"

They all arrived downtown when the formless were attacking people and buildings. As soon as the formless saw the team come out of the robot, they headed straight for them. Jo was slightly startled about how hideous they looked, but quickly got over the fear.

"Here they come. Prepare for battle." Antauri said. JoJo's heart was beating rapidly with fear with every word Antauri said and every step the Formless took. '_Here we go…'_

"MONKEY MIND SCREAM!" Antauri shouted his infamous attack that made almost half of the formless explode.

"GYRO ROLL"(AN: Is that what it's called?) Sprx suddenly turned into a magnetic swirl and ran over the formless.

"SPIN SHOCKER!" (AN: I don't remember what the spin shocker does since they haven't showed SRMTHFG in forever) Gibson did his famous attack and destroyed almost all of the formless.

"LADY TOMAHAWK!" Nova's extremely loud attack shattered the some off the formless into nothing but goo.

"Hey Jo, Now's your chance. Show them what Momma gave ya!" Nova shouted in encouragement.

"Well….ok I'll try…" Jo said, uncertain. "Everyone get behind me!" The team did what they were told. "Ready?...FLAME CASSADE!" Suddenly a large moving wall made of fire shot out of Jo's hand, devouring the remaining Formless with one blow. Jo's Nee-Chan** (1)** along with the rest off the team was absolutely stunned.

"Whoa Jo… That was totally AMAZING!" Nova shouted excitedly to her imouto-chan** (2)**.

"Really? You think so?" Jo asked, with a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Really amazing!" Chiro said coming from behind her along with the rest of the team. Everyone commented on how great Jo's attack was. Nova hugged her sister. "I'm really proud of you." She said to her.

"Wow. Thank Nova." Jo smiled.

"Otto and I didn't have to do anything at all!" Chiro said.

"Hey, let's go celebrate with some pizza!" Otto exclaimed excitedly. The others agreed, entering the Robot heading back home.

(1) Japanese for Big sister

(2) Japanese for little sister

Woo! That was the longest I've ever written! Come on, Jo. Even you had to like this chapter.

J.J: Hmph. I've gotta admit, that was pretty good….for an 11 year old!

Me: HUSH! Dx Slaps hand on mouth Oh thanks a lot Jo! You gave out my real age . 

J.J: You're welcome smirks

Me: TT You're evil!

J.J: I know smirks Besides, you have nothing to complain about. I even saw 9 year olds here!

Me: Sigh Whatever. Glances at readers Yep, that's my real age. I'm 11 ;; Please don't let that change about what you think of me! Ok so you can hate me. But PLEASE don't hate my story ;; This took forever to type up! Dx

That poor sweet little button over there has been sexually harassed! D: Make it feel better by clicking on it! THINK OF THE CHILDREN! Dx


End file.
